


New Side

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, caring for, kinda established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Keryan takes care of Oisín after an unfortunately encounter with Keryan's father.
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	New Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a bit odd but this is set a little further down the road from when the two of them start hooking up. It's hard to really pinpoint when as I'm not even sure.

“You know that I have you on watch, yes?”

Oisín sighed and nodded evenly, glancing up at the Mafia Boss he had been working with for a year now. “You’ve said that before.”

“And if you were to potentially-“

“You do know I have intimate details of you and your men and the many different ways I can poison each and every single one of you, yes?” Oisín looked up with a smile, cleaning off the scalpel he had been using during the latest surgery he was called in to do. That would make it the third night in a row he had been rudely woken up at a far too early time of day. “And if you try to threaten me with any sort of blackmail, you will become my next target.” He stood up and put his things away. “Make sure he doesn’t reopen that in the next 24 hours and he will be fine after that. The stitches will dissolve. Use whatever painkillers he wants.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder and went to grab his bag but his wrist was caught by the Boss and held tightly. “Release me. Or he will not live for 24 hours.” He spoke evenly, his other hand pointing his scalpel towards the unconscious man’s neck. His wrist was released and he straightened up, sliding the scalpel into his pocket. “Call me again in the middle of the night and I’ll up the charge.” 

The Boss was practically seething as he threw a wadded up bundle of cash towards Oisín haphazardly. “You’re lucky you are so damn protected, damn beast.”

“Have a good night.” Oisín hummed, pocketing the money before he turned and left the room. As soon as he was out of the building, he let out a heavy breath. “Bastard.” He growled, trying to control his shaking arm. “Fracturing my wrist like that.” He held it tightly to his body and spread his wings to take off when he heard his name. Turning towards the sound, he let out another sigh. “Why are you awake?” 

Keryan trotted up next to him and smiled warmly. “I heard you were coming by so I stayed up. How are you?”

“Could be better. Your old man broke my wrist.” Osín started to walk away from them but didn’t stop them from walking next to him.

“Oisín, you should bind it before flying. Don’t jostle it.” Keryan said softly, tugging on him to stop moving. “I can help.”

“What do you know about bandaging broken bones?”

Keryan just looked at him before smiling sadly. “Enough.” They murmured, tugging him down the road. “My home isn’t too far away. Stay over.” They felt Oisín stop and looked back, then up at the taller being. “Stay over for the night.” They repeated, resting their other hand against his hip. “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.”

“That’s because of your father and you know it. Plus, we aren’t exclusive.” Oisín said evenly, motioning for the other to continue walking. He did want to get his wrist bound up to at least make sure it was set properly so it could heal correctly. 

“We aren’t but that doesn’t mean I can’t miss you when we don’t see each other.” Keryan shrugged, giving him a smile before they set off towards their home with Oisín in tow. Once it was unlocked, they pulled Oisín into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet while they moved about to gather up the first aid supplies.

“You do realize that I am a doctor, right?” Oisín asked, watching Keryan with amusement. They were endearing, albeit a bit annoying. 

They paused when he spoke, mulling over his words for a moment before turning back to him with the supplies. “Yes I know that.” They said simply, crouching down in front of them. “But sometimes it makes it easier when someone else does it for you. May I?” They looked up at him as they hesitantly reached out for his injured wrist. When it was set in their hands, they lit up with a happy smile and set about making sure nothing was too badly injured before binding it carefully. They looked up occasionally to check on Oisín’s face to make sure they weren’t causing him any pain and were shocked to find him with his eyes closed and leaning towards them a bit. “Oisín?”

“Hm?” He hummed, cracking open his eyes before realizing he had almost toppled over and quickly sat upright. He looked away before glancing at his wrist, pulling it out of Keryan’s hold shortly after. He inspected it before gingerly moving it, stopping when he noticed it was held securely enough that it didn’t cause extra discomfort. “I suppose I should thank you.”

“That is what usually happens when someone is helped out, yes.” Keryan said with a chuckle, leaning forward to rest their cheek against Oisín’s thigh. “Not too tight?”

Oisín merely shook his head before reaching out his good hand to run his fingers lightly over Keryan’s jaw. He dipped down lower and kissed them lightly. “Thank you.” He whispered before pulling away, smirking when Keryan tried to follow him and ended up almost tipping over. Rolling his eyes, he moved to stand up but was pulled back down. “I should get going.” He grumbled, staring down at Keryan who was holding him down by his hips. He did have a habit of forgetting who Keryan was and how strong they were. “Keryan-”

“You were falling asleep on me just now. You shouldn’t go home tonight. Plus, father might go after you.” Keryan said firmly, their grip tightening slightly before they stood up and looked up into Oisín’s eyes. “You’ll sleep better if you don’t go home.”

Oisín gave them a level glare before relenting and tipped forward, being careful not to knock them with his horns. “I hate when you’re right.” He let out a loud yawn before slowly slipping his arms around Keryan’s waist. “But all we are doing is sleeping. Got it?”

Keryan nodded against his head, chuckling softly. “Did you think I had ulterior motives?”

“You always do. You know what our arrangement entails.”

“I do. But we can always do things outside of the...arrangement.” 

“As in?”

“Just enjoying each other’s company for one.” Keryan hummed, slowly pushing them out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom now. “We don’t have to be naked just to be around each other. I do enjoy our conversations outside of the bedroom quite often.”

Oisín let himself be led, keeping a steady step as he did so before he finally turned around. He knew the way to bedroom at this point. They’d been...seeing each other for a few months now and quite frequently. His life had gotten a lot more lively with the other actually coercing him to leave his house. As soon as they got into the room, he was tugged to a halt and pajamas were thrust into his face. 

“You do realize I can’t put these on by myself right?” Oisín sighed, holding onto the clothing awkwardly with one hand.

Keryan paused their own undressing before letting out a soft “Ooooh.” They grinned at him with a twinkle in their eyes. “I can help you.”

Snorting, Oisín rolled his eyes and tossed the clothing onto the bed before he started to lift up his shirt awkwardly. “You won’t say no to undressing me, is that it?”

“Read my mind.” Keryan purred, coming up to him and started assisting him with removing the tight top. “Have you ever thought of wearing less cumbersome clothing?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Oisín’s voice was muffled as his top went past his mouth and he bent down a bit so that Keryan could help take the shirt off over his horns. “If I worse loose clothes, I wouldn’t have caught anyone’s eye.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Keryan purred, tugging Oisín down a bit to press their lips together lightly before pulling away just as quickly. They reached down and started unlacing his pants before letting them fall to the floor. They reached over to the clothes and helped him put them on just as carefully. They tugged Oisín down again to press one more kiss to his lips, wrapping their arms around his shoulders gently before pulling back just enough to look at him. “Is there anything you need before we go to sleep?” They whispered, their lips brushing each other as they spoke. 

Oisín was partially out of it, feeling a little lightheaded from the blatant teasing he had received and also the odd feeling of enjoying being taken care of. “No. I don’t need anything.” He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut when he felt Keryan run their fingers along his jaw line.

“Mmm, sure. Let’s sleep then.” Keryan purred, brushing their lips along the same path their fingers took and slipped away from Oisín who nearly stumbled when they pulled away. They laughed and gently righted him before pulling him to the bed. They laid down on what had been deemed their side and Oisín was quick to crawl up next to them and stretched out his wings as he lay on his stomach. Keryan rolled onto their side and ran a hand down Oisín’s back lightly, making sure to run their fingers a little firmer at the base of his wings. He felt the shudder and grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Oisín’s cheek. “Goodnight, my treat.”

Oisín huffed, grinning into the pillow before turning his head to face Keryan. “You better make this up to me in the morning.” He tried to keep a stern tone but it came out playful. He was on the edge already, something only Keryan has ever been able to do to him and he could feel the effects settle low in his stomach. It wasn’t an unbearable burn, more of a simmering heat that he could control for now. 

“You know I will.” Keryan whispered, continuing to trail their fingers up and down Oisín’s back and lulled him into sleep. “I promise.” He added as Oisín finally fell asleep, a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
